Twilight Flash
by SashaTempest
Summary: What is a future-bride-to-be supposed to do when her groom vanishes without a trace? Not even leaving a strand of hair behind. Sixteen year old Serena Tsukino will discover this answer when her Fiance, Darien Chiba is discovered missing. With the help of Pluto she is transported to a new world where a new enemy has taken him hostage!


**Sasha: **Hey all you Sailor Moon fans. Sorry for not keeping fast updates on the stories I've written and I'm promising to keep adding to them. I'm learning new forms of writing and different styles to make things look better for you all. Thus with my change of writing I am going to be revising one of my stories that's a crossover of Dragonball Z and getting you tangled up in a complete new plot! It's going to be slow before we start the official crossing over and new characters are introduced into the bind. However I hope you enjoy this improved version of the original story.

Thank you for reading & reviewing, Sasha.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the Sailor Moon characters or DBZ characters. If I did what truly crazy and wild things my imagination would be cooking up between them. ;)

** Chapter 1**: High Tension

On an sunshine afternoon Serena Tsukino stood in front of boyfriend and future Fiancee to be Darien Chiba's apartment room. With a bag of chocolate chip cookies gripped tightly and held against her protectively Serena couldn't wait for Darien too scarf one of these down. After much hours of whining and pleading over the phone Makoto Kino agreed to teach her the basics of baking cookies; it had not been such an dreadful experience as Serena anticipated firstly.

When was he going to answer the damned door? Serena wandered, the innocent child attitude in her growing impatient and wanting to see her lover. Her baby pink painted nails gripped tighter on the bag, until her knuckles became white as snow. Where could he be? Tension rising inside of her Serena felt like she was about to burst into tears. Before she could proceed on doing exactly that her wish came true and the golden-metallic knob outside his apartment door twisted once.

'' Darien! '' Serena cried out a bright expression replacing her previous gloomy one. Her azura blue eyes sparkling with delight as the door fully opened and she stepped forward- her slender arms stretching out to hug her precious one. Instead of her arms embracing Darien's slim waist, Serena found herself gasping sharply and tripping over her own feet across the threshold.

'' Ouch. What the heck going on here?'' The young woman shouted, lieing on the floor in an awkward silent apartment room; her husband-to-be-remaining lost in the vast darkness of his place. For a moment the silence frightened Serena not sure whether she should start running in another direction or investigate his disappearance further.

Serena's azura blue eyes narrowed becoming serious. _Don't be such a cry-baby coward; he could be in danger! _A voice sounding similar to her own in tone spoke inwardly and she silently nodded in agreement with herself. Swallowing a lump in her throat ( bag of chocolate chip cookies forgotten on the floor ) Serena stepped inside of the vast darkness, unaware of what was waiting inside for her.

'' Darien are you okay. Where have you gone?'' She called out in an high pitched note, her voice echoing through out his empty apartment. Literally vacant of other living and breathing life forms Serena felt goosebumps rising on her arms. The hair on back of her neck following them in stance and she continued searching. Not realizing she was searching for a missing human being in the darkness; until she had a klutz attack moment and tripped over one of his kitchen table wooden chairs. This simple-minded action causing her to realize full throttle that her future husband wasn't in plain sight!

No matter how much she sought out for him...he wasn't going to be there. Serena suddenly became aware of her eyes burning and tears were beginning to flow down her cheeks. What could've happened to Darien Chiba! That low account jerk! An mixture of emotions whirling inside of her Serena, sat down upon one of the wooden chairs and started rummaging into her purse.

_Where are you cell phone...dammit. _Serena's slender fingers felt around inside of her bottomless pit of a purse. Then they touched a hard organic object and Serena grabbed onto her phone. Pulling it out she hastily flipped it open, beginning to dial several digits, across the tiny keyboard and pressed it to her ear.

As the phone started ringing on the other end Serena impatiently waited crossing one leg over another and tapping her fingers upon the kitchen table. It kept ringing, she wandered if they were even going to answer.

The nervous tension rouse even further inside of the young woman. '' Come on...Ami-chan...you gotta pick up for me.'' She whispered hopefully.

'' Moshi, moshi?'' Ami's friendly greeting voiced on the other line.

Serena's face beamed. '' Ami-chan this is Serena. I'm in quite a bit of trouble here-

''Whats going on Bunny?'' The intelligent young woman used her nickname for Serena. On the outside Serena shook her head; eyes shutting tightly and kept them shut as she responded.

'' I'm not really sure Ami-chan but I'm at Darien's apartment and he's missing.''

**To Be **

**Continued**.


End file.
